Rongée par l'amour
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Une attaque et des souvenirs qui resurgissent (OS AVENTURES)


**Hey Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour une…. deaathfiiicMWAHAHA**

 **Merci à Myfanwi, Haku, Maddey, Kosh, Tem, Rubé et Mahyar pour leur soutien !**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Mélissa.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Dans une forêt du Cratère il y avait une grotte. Voyons-la d'un peu plus près, elle était assez discrète et un tas de branche barrait son entrée. On aurait dit que cette ouverture n'avait pas été découverte depuis des dizaines d'années. Pourtant une ombre s'approchait de cette entrée, de son armure jaillissait une lumière divine. D'une main assurée il enlevât le barrage, qui était en fait une genre de porte cachée.

Vue de l'intérieur, elle n'était pas si abandonnée que ça. Autour d'un feu de camps il y avait quatre couchettes. Un nain était assit contre une paroi, caressant le doux pelage d'une louve grise.

-Alors ? Demanda le Paladin nommé Théo.

-Rien. Répondit le nain, l'air désolé.

L'homme en armure s'assit a côté de Grunlek, il soupira en regardant le plafond.

-Espérons que les autres auront plus de chance… Dit Théo.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que deux personnes arrivèrent dans leur repère. Le premier était un homme mince, habillé d'une longue tunique rouge. Il affichait un regard inquiet. Grunlek se leva d'un bond et alla vers l'homme appelé Bob. Il sortit et vit son ami Shin a terre, du sang coulait le long de son flanc. Le nain prit l'archer et le ramena dans la grotte aidé du pyromage. Ils l'allongèrent sur une couchette pendant que Théo examinait la blessure de son ami.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Des bandits… dit Bob, ils étaient une dizaine. On a réussi à s'enfuir, mais Shin s'est fait touché.

-La blessure est profonde, même avec mes soins il ne sera pas totalement soigné… je vais faire de mon mieux, dit-il soucieux.

Il posa sa main sur le flanc de son ami, une lumière divine jaillit, le sang arrêta de couler. Pendant que Grunlek banda le reste de la blessure, Bob fit signe à Théo de venir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le fond de la grotte, Bob était inquiet, le Paladin le voyait.

-Théo, les brigands… n'étaient pas la par hasard. Dit-il en un souffle

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda son ami.

-Mélissa était là… Dit le pyromage en baissant les yeux.

Théo ne répondit rien, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle le cherchait, il avait toujours réussi à l'éviter, mais elle avait retrouvée sa trace. Il se redirigea vers le feu, il regarda ses amis. Si Mélissa savait où il était, elle allait surement les tuer.

-Qui est cette Mélissa ? Demanda Shin.

Le Paladin soupira, il ne voulait pas raconter cette période, mais quand il vit le regard insistant de ses compagnons. Il céda.

-Quand j'ai rencontré Mélissa, elle était jeune. Elle voulait apprendre à se battre, elle était déterminée. Au début je lui ai dit qu'une fille ne savait pas se battre. Mais je lui ai donné une chance, je lui ai prêté une épée. Je lui ai appris les bases, elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, pendant plusieurs mois elle s'est entrainée tout les jours. Nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés, je la considérais comme ma sœur. Mais un jour, je voulais partir à l'aventure, seul. Elle n'a pas acceptée, je lui ai dit qu'elle était grande, que elle devait se débrouillée seule. Elle l'a vécue comme une trahison, Mélissa est devenue une bête qui veut sa vengeance. Elle a essayée de me tuer des dizaines de fois… j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de la tuer, je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Pour moi c'est toujours ma petite sœur. Je suis désolé

Bob posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Mec, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va tout faire pour éviter cette fille. Demain on va partir, prendre les petites routes... Rassura son ami d'une voix douce.

Théo ne répondit rien, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il connaissait Mélissa, quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'avait. Mais cette fois elle ne gagnera pas.

-Bon… Allons nous coucher, demain il faudra partir tôt. Proposa Grunlek.

Les autres Aventuriers acquiescèrent et gagnèrent leurs couchettes.

Théo se leva et vérifia que ses amis dormaient, il mit son armure le plus silencieusement possible et prit son épée et son bouclier. Il lança un dernier regard à ses amis et sortit de leur repère. Il savait où aller, il connaissait cet endroit. Après une dizaines de minutes de marche, Théo entra dans une clairière. Tant de souvenirs revenaient

*FLASHBACK*

\- Redresse-toi ! Ne baisse pas ta garde !

Une jeune fille tenait une épée, elle essayait d'attaquer non sans difficultés, un jeune garçon. D'un coup d'épée, le jeune homme arriva à désarmer la jeune fille qui semblait être son élève.

-J'en ai marre ! Théo, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

-Mélissa, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, dit Théo d'une voix calme. Ecoutes mes conseils et tu y arriveras mieux !

-D'accord, répondit la jeune fille. On recommence ?

-C'est le dernier combat, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Répondit l'homme en armure en reprenant son épée.

Il commença à attaquer, elle para et riposta avec une estocade, il se déroba. Elle recula, et fonça droit sur lui, elle fit tournoyer son épée et arriva à faire sauter l'arme de son mentor.

-J'y suis arrivée ! Cria-t-elle

Il l'a félicita chaleureusement. Ils rangèrent le matériel et repartirent vers le village en se tenant la main

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Il avança au milieu du terrain, il ne sortit pas son épée.

-Mélissa ?

-Théo ? Une jeune femme descendit d'un arbre. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de malice. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en légères boucles sur ses épaules.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te ramène.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est fini Mèl ! Continue ton chemin seule, tu es grande, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre !

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Théo et lui murmura :

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas fini, je sais ce que tu ressens. Si tu ne coopère pas, je vais devoir m'occuper de tes amis.

Théo frissonna, jamais elle ne touchera à ses amis. Il recula :

-Tu touches à un cheveu de mes amis….

-Théo…Théo… dit elle en souriant. Je ne toucherai pas à tes amis si tu reste avec moi, simple, rapide, efficace.

Les mains de Théo tremblèrent, il devait le faire, pour ses amis. Il devait en avoir le courage, toute sa vie était en jeu. Il empoigna fermement la garde de son épée. Le bruit de l'épée qui sortit du fourreau le fit frissonner. La jeune fille sortit son épée, toujours la même. Une épée qu'il lui avait offerte il y a longtemps pour son anniversaire.

Le Paladin n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot, son élève la regardait avec son regard malicieux. Il avança pour porter sa première attaque, mais elle fut plus rapide, elle porta une attaque a sa gorge. L'homme en armure esquiva de justesse, et porta un coup au flanc. Mélissa était agile et para les coups avec élégance et finesse, ses coups étaient bien portés et elle était endurante. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, il se débarrassa de son bouclier et bondit sur elle son épée en avant, il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son ventre. Il vit le regard de Mélissa, une dernière fois. Il essaya de parler, de s'enfuir. Il fit quelque pas en arrière et tomba, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel. Le sang coulait sur la terre, une lumière divine entoura l'Inquisiteur, le Dieu Euthanasie l'emporta au royaume de Cieux.

Bob ouvrit les yeux, il se leva. Il sourit en voyant Shin qui prenait pour doudou, mais il manquait…. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas fait ça, il réveilla ses amis au bord des larmes. Ils partirent en courant dans la forêt, Bob lui criait a plein poumon le nom de son ami. Il entendit des pleurs. Quand il arriva dans la clairière, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Le corps ensanglanté de Théo et côté de lui, un être dévaster. Elle pleurait en tapant sur le sol avec ses poings :

-Pardon… Pardon Théo…. Criait-elle.

Le pyromage s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Il ne reviendra pas… c'est fini. Dit-il en un souffle.

Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle recula et prit son épée.

-Je suis désolée… Dit- elle en hoquetant…. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal.

La pointe de l'épée transperça sa chair, elle tomba sans un cri. Quand Shin et Grunlek arrivèrent dans la clairière, ils virent Bob pleurer sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Mais ils virent surtout le corps d'une jeune fille, qui ne voulait pas faire de mal.

Elle était juste rongée par l'amour.

 **WALLLLA…. Une deathfic… Une**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez une review et à la prochaine !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
